dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Clown Gremlins
The Clown Gremlins (referred to as Grem Clowns in one death tip and by the Devs) are one of the many enemies in ''Dark Deception''. They make their first appearance in Chapter 3, and are the main enemies of the level "Crazy Carnevil", sharing the level with the Goliath Clowns and the Clown Cars. Appearance The Clown Gremlins are small, bald humanoid creatures bearing generic clown features. Similar to the Murder Monkeys, they have large heads compared to their bodies, very small eyes, and sharp teeth. Their heads are entirely white, resembling the color of generic clown faces. The color of a Clown Gremlins eyes are yellow with black slit-like pupils. They wear red lipstick, have black slashes down their eyes, and wear a black pointy hat with a white stripe. Like generic clowns, they have large red noses. Their eyes appear to coated in black powder or some other unknown pigmentation. They wear dark tan clothing with faint stripes running down them and two black pom poms on their cloth, similar to buttons. Their arms are in a pattern with black and white stripes, and end with small claws. They have four digits on each hand, seemingly reminiscent of cartoon characters, who are often designed with four fingers. They appear to wear boots that bear a generic, standard appearance rather than a clown-related footwear style. In Act II, the Clown Gremlins looked relatively similar to their normal appearance, except they have pale skin with a strange glowing bluish turquoise/cyan-tint on their skin and their stripe-patterned arms, and having a much bright red noses with a glowing pinkish-reddish tint on it, and wearing a shade of light magenta/purplish/dark pink-red clothing, lipstick, and glowing red eyes just like the previous enemies in Frenzy. 'Behavior' The Clown Gremlins rely primarily on their large numbers and the environmental mechanics to kill the player. Their methods, however, differ based on the zone they're in. According to Vince, the Clown Gremlins act as a swarm type enemy, making the player rely heavily on Primal Fear. When stunned, the Clown Gremlins will stay still and dizzily spin their heads around. Act I In Act 1, the Clown Gremlins won't appear unless a Clown Car manages to catch up to the player, which will deposit several of them in front of it through teleportation, each one waving at the player before giving chase. If the player were to use Primal Fear on the Gremlins, each of them will be stunned for a brief period of time before returning to their vehicles. When they lose the location of the player's current position after the player escapes them during a chase, they will start wandering around throughout the map in scattered groups in numbers separated from each other, searching for the player's initial location and will only pursuing after them if they are within their line of sight or being spotted directly from a distance as they were never usually always aware of the player's precise location in the map, similar to Agatha and Dread Duckies. The player must also be cautious of the traps across the level, such as jack-in-the-boxes and swinging hammers. Due to the two-floor nature of the environment, the player can enter through any portal to evade them, as suggested by a death tip. A good, strategic set of powers to have ready for this zone would be the player's Teleportation ability, and the Speed Boost ability, a similar set of powers to what one would use for Deadly Decadence. Ring Barrier Tent (1) Upon interacting with the ring altar after completing zone 1, a caption reading "Not yet," will appear (unlike previous levels, which say "Collect all Soul Shards to break the ring barrier"). The tent will then rotate, revealing various rooms containing different contents. Shortly after rotating, a Clown Gremlin will spawn, walk out, and stand around waving. After this, the tent will continue to spin revealing the blocked-off exit, secret and finally, the zone 2 entrance. No powers are needed for this small zone, other than primal fear, if one would want the secret. Act II In the Fun House (zone 2) there will be no Clown Cars and the Clown Gremlins will no longer need to rely on them as now there will 5 groups of 5 Clown Gremlins and this time, the Clown Gremlins now behave in a way quite similar to Agatha and Dread Duckies as they were never usually aware of the player's precise location, and will only pursue them if they are within their line of sight. The player will now have to collect all soul shards in the Fun House maze while avoiding the frenzied Clown Gremlins. If one Clown Gremlin notices the player, then every single scattered Clown Gremlin spawned in the same group alongside the spotting Clown Gremlin around the Fun House will be alerted to the player's presence and began drawing themselves towards the player's presence, and to the position of spotting Clown Gremlin around the map like a magnet to start organizing themselves into an imposing swarm to the player, all while initiating a chase. When the other Clown Gremlins of a swarm see the swarm of Clown Gremlins chasing the player and the player's presence, they began to chase the player as well, increasing their overall swarm numbers and difficulty in a chase. The Clown Gremlins cannot go to the elevated walkway of the Fun House making it the safest place in zone 2. Upon collecting all soul shards the Clown Gremlins will vanish and the player has to avoid Malak and return to the Ring Barrier Tent. A good set of powers to have ready for this level would be the player's speed boost ability, primal fear ability and telepathy ability. Although, it is advised the primal fear ability is only equipped when being chased by large quantities of Clown Gremlins, primal fear being one keypress (this being "1" or "2") away from the telepathy ability. Ring Barrier Tent (2) The player interacts with the ring altar again, and is able to collect the ring piece. After that, the tent will spawn 2 Clown Gremlins and the player must survive until the room spins to the exit in order to escape. Boss Battle In the boss battle with the Goliath Clowns, they will spit out Clown Gremlins from blue orbs in their mouths. The player will be equipped with a mallet in which they can use to kill the Clown Gremlins if they deliver a precise hit to one of them, however, the player should not get cocky and cause a rampage, or they will be killed from the swarm of Clown Gremlins. The Clowns Gremlins vanish if the player uses Primal Fear so it is recommended to use it often when being surrounded by a swarm of Clown Gremlins. Every time the player destroys a Goliath Clown, more Clown Gremlins will spawn, and if all Clown Gremlins spawned by the previous Goliath Clown have been killed. Thus, the player must be very careful while attempting to slay the Goliath Clowns. Upon killing all 4 Goliath Clowns, the remaining Clown Gremlins chasing the player will also vanish, and the player must now escape Malak and to the portal. No powers are needed for this part of the level, as instead, the player is equipped with a hammer, the only weapon that the player obtains (as of 16/12/2019) in the entire game. 'Personality' While not much is known about their personality, the Clown Gremlins, much like the rest of the antagonists of the game, carry a very aggressive, and quite murderous nature. Other than that, they are also implied be quite chaotic, mischievous and insane judging by their "Gremlins" namesake and the fact they quite often taunt the player by waving, attempting to startle and surprise them as well as laughing and making random unintelligible noises while chasing the player. They also try to quickly overwhelm and kill the player by attacking in sheer numbers. 'Trivia' * Like the Gold Watchers and Malak, the Clowns are voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. * These enemies represent Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. ** Within the level, Bierce even directly mentions this phobia when questioning the inspiration for the nightmare. * One of the developers hinted on their behavior, stating that their move-set is scarier than their appearance, hinting the increased difficulty in Chapter 3. * Before their design was changed, they used to be one of the only monsters to have pupils in their portal icon. * In the earlier model from the original 2015 build, the Clown Gremlins had much wider eyes. ** Originally, as shown in the concept art and the original poster of the monsters from the old Kickstarter from the 2014, the Clown Gremlins were originally going to have hair, much wider eyes similar to the 2015 version of the Clown Gremlins before it was shrunken, and used to wield some kind of weapon that appears to be cotton candy as from the fact stated by Vince in Devlog #6, the Clown Gremlins' old mechanic was supposed to revolve around a variety of weaponry before it was removed and was replaced with the current swarm mechanic. * On May 10th 2019, the developer on twitter released a 14-second video of some of the animations of a Clown Gremlin (Animations including a Peek-a-boo, wave, running, and stunned). ** In the video, the clown's eyes are shown to have been shrunken. From what is said, this is the final design for the Clowns, which, in comparison to the original design, appears more ominous and menacing. ** The aforementioned Peek-a-boo animation for the Clown Gremlins, however, was unused and it is unknown what purpose it is for if it was implemented into the game. * So far, every enemy after "Elementary Evil"(excluding Malak) has a jumpscare that takes place on the map. ** Vince Livings explained in "Meet the Dark Deception Team" that the reason for that was because they found a new way to animate the jumpscares in the map without making bugs. * Clown Gremlins are currently the first enemies in the game so far that has turned Nightmare/Frenzy Mode before the player even starts collecting all the soul shards instead of turning into it during the escape sequence like the previous enemies. * The two jumpscares that consist of a Clown Gremlin biting the player are the same animation, but in different angles made to look different. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Chapter 3 Category:Characters